


Wedding Dance

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Traditional Art, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: Fanart of Babs and Dinah's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if showing up on the last-minute pinch hit list caused you any panic! I completely forgot to upload this on the right day!


End file.
